Muu Alexius
Muu Alexius is a character from Magi. Muu is from the Reim Empire and was one of Lady Scheherazade's servants. He is one of the strongest fighters from the Fanalis tribe. However, he is a half-blooded Fanalis tribe member. History Muu was born into the royal Alexius family and was half-blooded. He was has always been by Lady Scheherazade's side since he was very young. Muu has also met Yunan once in the Great Rift and has ventured far into the Great Rift to discover that his Fanalis brethren were ethereal beasts of an entirely different world. He was also one of the beasts as well during his venture to the other side of the Great Rift but he was able to venture back to the normal world afterwards. Muu has continued to serve Lady Scheherazade and at one point manage to conquer Barbatos' dungeon and obtain his power. At another point, Muu has also found his other Fanalis tribal men and has established the Fanalis Corps. Muu appeared and he was impressed by Alibaba's skills. He continues on in his conversation with Lady Scheherazade, about a concerning issue which was the Magnostadt Academy which continued to be a big threat to Reim Empire. He also commented on the Academy's possession of magic tools which was considered unusual since it was a lot of magic tools. They continued their conversation about the other Empire and the Reim Empire. Muu later appears with his other Fanalis brethren as they were making their way to Magnostadt for the upcoming war. In the war, Muu led the Fanalis Corps to attack the Magicians and destroy their barriers. At one point, Muu encounterd Titus who was leading the magicians and defeated him in battle. He then asked him to give up on his own ideas of going against Lady Scheherazade. He decides to join the battle again since the situation on his side was dire. After gaining the upper-hand over the magicians, the Fanalis Corps were once pushed back again into a position where they were unable to attack the magicians. In this situation, Muu has decided to go into his full djinn equip and managed to turn the whole battle around in an instance. Just when he was about to kill Aladdin with an Extreme magic attack, Alibaba intercepted the attack and neutralized it. Seeing how this battle has drawn out for so long, Muu finally gave up. When Matal Mogammet became the medium to summon Ill Ilah, Muu showed up as reinforcement to stop Ill Ilah's descent along with many others. Aladdin managed to use Solomon's Wisdom to end the global threat of Ill Ilah's appearance. After the war, Muu met Morgiana by Alibaba's introduction. He was surprise to see Titus back as the new Magi in Lady Scheherazade's place. He later met up with Morgiana in Balbadd to tell her about his experience in the Great Rift and how he came to know about his family through his adventure. This story was great enough to influence Morgiana since she now feels that she will be with her family without even crossing the Great Rift. While continuing their conversation, Muu also warned the young girl about Sinbad. Muu later attended the Summit on behalf of the Reim Empire to hear about the story of Alma Torran by Aladdin. After the story concluded, Muu was surprised about how Fanalis came to be on Earth and about other important content in the story like destiny and King Solomon's will. Personality Muu is a loyal servant to Lady Scheherazade and the Reim Empire. As one of Lady Scheherazade's king vessels, Muu Alexius is devoted to fighting for her cause and ensuring Reim's dominance in the world. In most of his appearances, Muu is seen with a friendly grin. Muu greatly respects his Fanalis family. He is very kind around them and can tolerate their attitude and barbaric outbursts. In the war against the Magnostadt Academy, Muu was not willing to accept any loss whatsoever and was willing to activate his full djinn equip mode to finish off Aladdin and end the war. Even though he was about to kill Aladdin in the war against the Magnostadt Academy, he has been a respectful ally to Alibaba and has become a close friend to Morgiana, the two of which are friends with Aladdin himself. However, after the war, Muu has shown some respect towards Aladdin and had care to listen to his story about Alma Torran. Abilities As a half-blooded member of the Fanalis tribe, Muu posses superhuman strength. As one of Lady Scheherazade's right-hand servant, Muu is renown as a powerful figure in the Reim Empire. Physical Strength Though Muu's physical strength is lackluster compared to full-blooded Fanalis members, Muu is still formidable among his brethren. During the war against the Magnostadt Academy, Muu has demonstrated superhuman speed and was able to catch his opponents off guard. Like Morgiana, his physical strength is more than enough to severely injure his targets. Swordsmanship Muu is a powerful swordsmen who can cut down his targets who are near him. During the war against the magicians, he was able to knock away and kill dozens of magicians who were near him with powerful energy slashes. Muu is also regarded as one of the strongest swordsman in the Reim Empire and was an important figure to Alibaba who is also a strong swordsman. Djinn Muu's djinn is Barbatos. With this djinn's ability, Muu has the ability to pierce any target within his range and sight. He was able to demonstrate his ability to pierce multiple barriers that was set up by the magicians in an instant. In this state, Muu can fly and he can travel at an extremely fast speed. He was able to knock back Aladdin in an instance and was able to create a massive shockwave that was the size of many mountains. Muu's extreme magic has yet to be seen but it is strong enough to at least level an entire city. In his battle against Aladdin, he was about to show this ability but he was stopped in place by Alibaba. Weaknesses In all his battles so far, Muu has not shown any weaknesses. Battles Trivia * Muu was the one who broke Aladdin's wooden stick that was given to him by Baba. * Muu is one of the few Fanalis tribe members alongside Masrur to have a djinn. Category:Magi characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Fighters with superhuman strength Category:All-range fighters Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Fighters who can fly Category:Undefeated fighters Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic users Category:Famous fighters Category:Incredibly powerful fighters Category:Powerhouses